Tears of Blood
by Rucsi
Summary: Nathyrra's last breath. Inserations of the song Going Under by Evanescence. R&R..or else!


A/N: Ok, so last week I've been a tad bit depressed so I thought of this fic. But now I'm feeling better (GO ME!). Ifthe fic isdepressing or not, I dunno very much (I found it quite optimistic myself but thats just me).The words in italics are the lyrics and the words in italics and quotations are memories (but I''m sure you can all figure that out for yourself). Hope you enjoy it and dont forget, reviewing is goooood (no way in hell I'm trying force persuasion, it has horible efects : P)

Disclaimer: Nathyrra and the other HotU characters belong to Bioware and the song "Going under" belong to Evanescence. I own the evil male PCC (and I dont pride myself with that mind you...) and the title belongs to Arrow Maker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears of Blood

A scene of carnage lay on the middle of Waterdeep. Humans, beholders and even an archdevil lay breathless on the streets, heavy rain washing away their blood. In that scene, there was a young drow. The rain pourred down on her face mixing with bitter tears.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _

Nathyrra put her dark hand on the side of her chest. Warm blood. She never removed her eyes off a celebrating couple near the archdevil's body. The traitor and his ghost, his dark passion. Nathyrra's eyes never stopped crying, her soul filled with regret and fear. Her fall.

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

She first met him at the Rebel Camp. He was the Seer's saviour, the saviour of the entire camp. They first met each other with distrust but gradually they formed an awkward friendship. She didn't know anything about him, but she allowed herself to open up to him, to confide in him. She didn't know anything about his feelings or intention yet she allowed herself to love him and he made her believe that he did too.

_Screaming, deceving and bleeding for you_

_And you still wont hear me (Going under)_

But on the day at the siege of Lith My'athar, he betrayed them, all of them. He swore alliegance to the Valsharess, he killed the Seer with his own hands. But their frail alliegance didn't last a day and he soon found himself in Cania, the 8th Hell, with Valen, Deekin and Nathyrra. She was supposed to hate him, nothing would have been more just, but she forgave him, the man that killed the one that showed her the path to salvation. The path she willingly strayed away from, blinded by his lies.

But in Cania they met the ghost Aribeth and he molded her into a evil creature as black-hearted as he was. They loved each other, as tainted love can be, and Nathyrra was left aside. Forgotten, left to her anger, jealousy burning in her. His words when she confronted him still echoed betrayal in her heart. _"Begone, drow. Aribeth is my love. Not you"_.

_Dont want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maby I'll wake up for once_

When they finally confronted Mephistopheles, Nathyrra finally realized; she had to choose between two devils.

"_Whose wrath would you rather face. His or mine?"_

"_You really think I fear death? Thats how much you know about me, is it? You never allowed me to escape my past, and you never will. I should join Mephistopheles just to spite you."_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I reached the bottom_

His threat, all his lies. It seemed so right. She knew she could condemn herself by siding with the archdevil but she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, exept vengeance. Breaking free.

_I'm dying again_

The wound from Aribeth's sword was heavily bleeding, Nathyrra's breath grew heavier, but still she continued to cry. She was ashamed of the way she was used, of how he controlled her, how he broke her and then abandoned her. She was ashamed of forgetting her faith for him, for not killing him the minute he opened those gates.

_I'm going under drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_Going under_

Two silhouettes came and stood beside her. It was Valen and Deekin. Valen, her close friend and in a way, her partner in pain. A redeemed soul like she was once. He looked upon her sadly, he couldn't bear to cry in front of her.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies (So I dont know what real and whats not)_

"Valen." Nathyrra whispered sadly. "I'm...sorry. I betrayed... you. Betrayed... the Seer"

"Shhh" he put a finger on her bloody lip. "You are sorry and that is enough. I forgive you... my friend."

She smiled slighty. Valen had always been there for her, warning her about him, even if his warnings fell on deaf ears. His forgiveness warmed her, something long lost inside was resurfacing through the despair.

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I cant trust myself anymore_

"Will she... forgive me, Valen?... The Seer?... Eilestraee?" after all she had done, after throwing her chance to salvation out the window how could they forgive her again?

_I'm dying again_

"I hope so." Valen answered shortly. He was so honest, she missed the honesty.

"Is you feelings sick, drow lady?" Deekin asked. Through the simple-mind and innoncent, Deekin knew. He always knew when something was wrong, his bright inner light was always guiding him._Knows that I know the answer to my question_, Nathyrra thought bitterly.

_I'm going under, drowing in you_

_I'm falling forever, I've got to break through_

"Yes, Deekin. I have been sick... for a long time"

"Is you going to sees doctor?"

She found it in herself to grin, "I dont know."

Suddenly, Nathyrra felt strong. Hope and love was tearing through her darkness enlightened by the presence of her friends. She felt brave, she felt the woman she once was, passionate, hopeful, loving, honest, the person she was before being broken and drowned in lies.

_So come and scream_

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

Nathyrra turned to Valen, extending her hand, "Aluve, brother."

Valen took her hand: "Be well, sister."

_I wont be broken again_

The rain stopped and Nathyrra finally noticed it. The open sky. The sun broke from the clouds, shining on her face. So bright.  
_Nathyrra,_ a voice ringed in her head. It was one of the most beautiful voices she ever heard.

You..you remebered me, Lady

Come, daughter. Your night has finally reached its dawn

_I've got to breathe_

_I cant keep going under_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
